Conventionally the price information of price labels is changed manually when the price of a product changes. New price labels are printed onto paper or onto a corresponding material and these labels, with their new price markings, are manually disposed in locations reserved on shelves in sales premises. Consequently, an employee must first find the correct location for the price label to be updated, after which the previous price label is removed and discarded and the new price label is placed into position. One drawback, among others, in this arrangement is that the arrangement is very laborious and the risk of errors is high. In the case of an error, e.g. a situation can arise in which the price information of a price label on the shelves is at variance with the price information of the checkout system.
In order to avoid the drawbacks described above, electronic systems have been developed wherein electronic price labels and the electronic displays of them are placed on the front edge of shelves or above them near the products, wherein the price information of the products can be changed centrally from the control center or corresponding of the system. This enables and significantly speeds up the updating of price information. The information on the displays can be updated in a wireline or wireless manner, depending on the system.
Known from publication WO 2009/103857A1 is a system in which wireless electronic price labels are used. The properties of the wireless, layer-structured, electronic price labels presented in the publication are excellent. Some situations have arisen, however, in which a price label has not remained in the holder in the desired manner owing to external factors.